Drawing applications are sometimes used by businesses and consumers to generate drawings and diagrams for various purposes. For example, drawing applications may be used to generate flowcharts, organization charts, block diagrams, or the like for various business purposes. Drawing applications also can be used to generate complex drawings such as architectural drawings, three-dimensional objects, layouts, or the like.
In many instances, users rely upon natively executed drawing programs to create drawings. Users may upload the generated drawings to collaboration sites or share the drawings with other entities via email, websites, or the like. Because drawings applications often require extensive computing power, however, users generally are unable to create drawings at remote locations. Instead, users often take photographs or sketches of these remote locations and return to a home or business to generate the drawings using the natively executed drawing programs.
While web-based drawing programs are available, these drawing programs often provide only rudimentary functionality. Additionally, these drawing programs may be difficult to interact with mobile devices. In particular, users may be required to type commands or use cursors to place and/or move objects within drawings, and users may be unable to interact with drawings using touch interfaces, as such devices may or may not be supported.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.